vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:500 Years of Solitude/@comment-108.64.147.46-20131224103158/@comment-4295751-20131224191418
My season 6 would pretty much be based on how season 5 ends, so without planning the end of season 5 I can't say what I really want. So how would I end the season 5? Well, first off all, I'd end this Augustine storyline. I'd find a way to destroy ghost Bonnie and let the other side be gone. Traveller's knife would have a major role in it, since Tess was also a traveller maybe her knife could kill another Bennett spirit, who would be Bonnie in this occasion. Or maybe it needs a particular spell, idk. They said in Buffy spin off Angel, Fred's soul was burned in some holy fire or something, a similar method could also be used. Again, idk. Now that Nikita ended, there's an open door for Kelly Donovan to return. I may not use her though, but after Nadia's speech to him about mothers, not giving up on them, etc, I can see her returning and Matt giving her one more chance. It could also give me the chance to go for the succubus storyline that was written out from season 1. Although I know literally nothing about that species, so it may end up being an epic failure, so on second thought I wouldn't do it. Maybe if there was a co writer who would help me with that stuff :) But it wouldn't be a major focus anyway. I'd have Jeremy gone to Denver for good, and explain his absence as "he couldn't take Bonnie's death so he wanted to leave". I'd introduce a female hunter of the five and make her a love interest of Matt. Since Meredith is already introduced, what was the name of that other hunter chick from Moonsong? *looks it up* Samantha! And I'd give her and Damon a relationship like Meredith and Damon had in the novels -- mutual respect, but constant bickering (not meaning harm though), fun bickering. Later on in the season she could die, forcing Matt to trigger his powers he learned from Kelly. To stop him and his evil deeds, Damon would pick an easy choice and turn him into a vampire. I'd have Caroline go through a tragedy after tragedy until the end of season 5 and in season 6 I'd have her a have a much darker personality, leaving everyone (characters) with question "did she turn it off". So they think twice before talking to Caroline. And she from one point on doesn't give a damn about Elena because last person that died to save Elena was Caroline's loved one so she's pissed at her. I'm a sucker for angel storyline, so I'd introduce them and explain that Elena was chosen to be a guardian at age 16, so her accident that got her parents killed was designed by angels. But they couldn't foresee Stefan interfering because he's a vampire, so Stefan ruined angel's plans. "Where were they all this time, why come now" is the major question I'd ask. I'd have to give that one an explanation before, so everything I said could lead to that conclusion in the final chapter of season 6. I'd also have to introduce a character in the second part of season 5, because someone has to be revealed as an angel and that someone needs to be someone the gang knows. Or maybe Samantha is revealed to be an angel instead of hunter, and Elena kills her in anger, leading Matt to trigger his dark powers and Damon turning him into a vampire.. Well, I know everything is a bit in the air, undesigned, random, needs to be worked on.. But the storylines could be connected to each other like I did with Samantha and angels. I don't know what it would be like when finished, but I'd definitely end the show at season 6 finale, leaving no way for any other writer to continue, well, unless they'd be willing to ruin a perfect ending :)